


Pretend Boyfriend

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Challenge - Fic!February, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fic!February, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, M/M, Pretend Boyfriends, Smut, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m pretending to be your boyfriend because you looked very uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you’. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/gifts).



> This next one is for Jessy! I adore you so much! You are so supportive of my writing and always leave me such nice comments and just overall positivity. I love it so much. You are such a sweet, awesome, hardworking person, and I am so happy we get to talk!! I really hope you enjoy this, and idk bout the ending.... but you always love my endings so I hope you love this too hahah. Enjoy, my Canadian babe! ;P <3

Found this au [here](http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com) 

* * *

 

Ian couldn’t believe he just graduated from college. He was so proud of himself. This was his last summer before becoming a middle school English teacher. 

 

He went to a club in Boystown with a few friends he made at school. It was him, two girls, and two guys. They got in right away since Ian used to work there when he was seventeen. 

 

They went to the bar and started off the night right with a few shots. Ian couldn’t help but notice this guy at the end of the bar looking at him. He’s hot, at least from what Ian can tell from where he was standing.

 

 

 

Ian kept looking over to the guy at the end of the bar throughout the night. They’ve been there for at least an hour but the guy hasn’t come over to talk to him yet. Ian didn’t want to be the first to make a move, not yet anyway. He would give it a bit more time, let the guy have a chance to come to him.

 

 

A little while later Ian noticed some guy sit next to the hot guy. He wasn’t bad looking, actually he was quite hot, and Ian was disappointed that he didn’t go make his move quicker. That was until he saw that the hot guy seemed uncomfortable with how close the other guy was and his advances.

 

Ian put his beer down and excused himself from his friends before walking over to them.

 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” Ian exclaimed squeezing himself in-between the hot guy and the pushy guy. Ian ran his hand through the hot guys hair, and boy was he hot now that he could see him better. He has dark hair, almost black, with the bluest eyes Ian’s ever seen, and pale white skin. He winked at the guy before leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. The guy didn’t kiss him back since he was in shock but recovered quickly when Ian pulled away.

 

“Told you I was at the bar,” The guy said playing along.

 

Ian smiled, “Very specific, babe.”

 

The guy looked to be suppressing a laugh. He rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever.”

 

Ian turned to the pushy guy and said, “Can I help you with something?”

 

“Uh, no, sorry… Didn’t know you were taken,” The guy said to Ian’s new pretend boyfriend.

 

“Well, I am,” The guy said back. He put his hand on the small of Ian’s back and Ian couldn’t help but turn to the guy and smirk. 

 

The pushy guy walked away and hot guy looked up at Ian, “Babe? Seriously?”

 

Ian pulled away from him and sat in the now vacant stool. “I was playing a part,” He smirked.

 

“Thanks, for that. Told the guy I wasn’t interested but guess he’s hard of fucking hearing,” The guy said.

 

“No problem. I actually wanted to come talk to you since I got here,” Ian admitted.

 

“Why didn’t you?” The guy asked.

 

“Why didn’t you? I saw you looking at me,” Ian teased.

 

The guy looked Ian up and down, “What are you drinking?”

 

“Beer,” Ian answered. 

 

The guy waved the guy over but before he could say anything the bartender looked to Ian and said, “Another beer, Ian?”

 

“Yeah, thanks, Dan,” Ian said.

 

Dan nodded and said to the guy next to Ian, “Need another?”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” The guy said pushing his empty glass to Dan. 

 

The guy looked to Ian with raised eyebrows in silent question. Ian laughed, “Used to work here a few years back.”

 

“Bartender?” The guy asked.

 

“Dancer,” Ian said looking out at the dance floor to the guys in small, gold booty shorts dancing on their podiums.

 

“Fuck off,” The guy scoffed, “Seriously?”

 

“Hard to believe?” Ian asked.

 

“I guess not,” The guy said, checking him out again. Dan gave them their drinks and Ian picked his up to take a sip.

 

“So, what’s your name, pretend boyfriend?” Ian asked between sips.

 

The guy laughed and said, “Mickey.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mickey,” Ian said.

 

“Yeah, you too, Ian,” Mickey smiled.

 

 

They continued to talk and Ian found out that Mickey actually grew up in the south side and lived a couple blocks away from him. They chatted and laughed, and when Ian’s friend came up to say they were leaving he said he was just gonna stick around a bit longer causing Mickey to smile. 

 

 

A little while later Mickey put his hand on Ian’s thigh and said, “You wanna get outta here?”

 

Ian grinned and said, “Definitely.” Mickey smiled and they got up off their stools before leaving the club.

 

“Yours or mine?” Mickey asked as they walked. 

 

“Just finished school so I’m back at home for right now,” Ian said.

 

“Mine it is. My sister should still be out,” Mickey said, “We share an apartment.”

 

 

 

They got to Mickey’s apartment and Ian followed him in. Mickey locked the door behind him before Ian was pushing him against the door, pressing Mickey in-between his body and the door.

 

He kissed Mickey harder than he did at the club and Mickey moaned. He parted his lips to allow Ian’s tongue in. Mickey gripped onto Ian’s waist, pulling him closer to his body, as Ian had both sides of his face, drawing him in closer. 

 

Mickey pushed Ian to start walking backwards. They never stopped kissing as Mickey led Ian to his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him before moving them to the bed. He pushed Ian down onto the bed and they both started removing their clothes. When they were completely naked Mickey crawled onto Ian’s body, straddling his hips he moved back in to kiss him. 

 

Ian gripped onto Mickey’s hips before moving his hands to his ass and grabbing it. Mickey moved his lips over to Ian’s neck, sucking a dark mark into his skin. 

 

“Fuck, your ass is so perfect,” Ian moaned as he massaged Mickey’s ass into his palms. 

 

When Mickey stopped sucking on Ian’s neck, Ian flipped them over, putting Mickey on his back and hovering over him. He kissed him deeply before moving down his neck giving it the same treatment he got before slowly moving down his chest, his abs, and sucking a small mark on his hip right above his pelvis. Mickey wound his fingers in Ian’s fire red hair, stroking his head gently. 

 

Ian smiled up at him before licking up Mickey’s shaft. He held eye contact as he took Mickey’s hard cock into his mouth. He sucked on the head before lowering his mouth lower. What he couldn’t reach with his mouth he stroked with his hand. 

 

Mickey gripped tighter onto the red hair and couldn’t look away from Ian’s eyes as he licked and sucked at him. Mickey reached over blindly in his bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and lube. He threw both next to Ian’s shoulder on the bed. 

 

Ian got the lube open without stopping what he was doing to Mickey’s cock. He slicked up a couple fingers before pushing them into Mickey’s warm hole. 

 

Mickey moaned out and planted his feet on the bed giving Ian better access to his hole. Ian hummed around Mickey’s cock sending vibrations through Mickey’s whole body making him moan louder. He worked him open until Mickey pulled on Ian’s hair to get him off, he didn’t want to cum without Ian’s cock in him.

 

Ian pulled off with a pop and removed his fingers from Mickey causing the older man to whimper. Ian rolled the condom on and stroked himself with a bit more lube before hooking Mickey’s legs around his waist and inching his way in. Mickey moaned out at having Ian fully inside him, he felt so full, it was amazing. 

 

Ian pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in causing them both to moan out loud. Mickey racked his nails down Ian’s back at each thrust, scratching at the skin. Ian was gripping onto Mickey’s waist with both hands, sure to be leaving small bruises on his pale skin. 

 

Ian must have hit Mickey’s sweet spot because Mickey arched off the bed and moaned out loud, “ _Fuckkkk_.”

 

Ian continued hitting that spot inside of him and Mickey gripped onto Ian’s back harder. Ian moved down to kiss Mickey, swallowing his moans.

 

Mickey moved his hand in between them and started jerking himself off muttering that he was close before shooting his load over his fist and chest with a moan of Ian’s name. Ian came moments later with his face buried in the crook of Mickey’s neck and a silent moan.

 

Ian collapsed onto Mickey and they both lay there spent before Ian rolled off of Mickey and lay beside him. They cleaned themselves off before Mickey got up and tossed their dirty tissues and used condom. 

 

Ian sat up in the middle of Mickey’s bed not knowing whether he should go or not. Mickey made up his mind when he walked back to the bed and said, “Shove over,” before climbing into bed next to Ian.

 

Ian grinned and moved over slightly to let Mickey in. They moved under the thin sheet letting it fall just over their waists. They lay side by side facing each other before Ian moved in closer and pecked Mickey on the lips. 

 

He fell back onto his pillow and smiled, “Night, Mickey.”

 

Mickey smiled back, “Night, Ian.” 

 

 

 

Ian woke up the next morning with his face buried in the crook of Mickey’s neck with his arms wound around him tightly. He smiled and kissed Mickey’s neck causing the shorter man to wake up. 

 

Mickey sighed before stirring in Ian’s arms. Ian let go slightly, just enough for Mickey to turn around in his arms. 

 

Ian smiled at him, “Morning.”

 

“How the hell do you look this good first thing in the morning?” Mickey mumbled.

 

Ian chuckled, “I could say the same to you.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but Ian could see the blush creeping up his neck.

 

Ian pecked Mickey’s lips before saying, “I had fun last night.”

 

“Yeah, so did I,” Mickey said, “Uh, thanks again, for pretending to be my boyfriend or whatever to get rid of that fucker.”

 

“Maybe next time I won’t have to pretend,” Ian muttered but Mickey heard him.

 

Mickey scoffed, “We already talking bout relationships after one lay?”

 

“No, definitely not,” Ian rushed to say, “Maybe a date though?”

 

“Alright,” Mickey said without thinking. He’s never had a boyfriend or anything remotely close to that before but it just felt right to agree to a date with Ian, everything about being with Ian felt right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and this new series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts again :D


End file.
